


Maps and Pens

by Athena13



Category: Queer as Folk (UK)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-21
Updated: 2013-09-21
Packaged: 2017-12-27 04:40:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/974450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Athena13/pseuds/Athena13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A much better version.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maps and Pens

**Author's Note:**

> Bit more than a drabble. Written back in 2006 or so.

Stuart opened his eyes a slit and groaned. He closed them again and tried to will himself back into oblivion, but there was too muchalcohol and whatever the shit was that Vince got him from Mickey Blake running around his blood stream. It definitely wasn't E, K, G or any other the letters of the alphabet he actually recognized. Which meant he would have to open his eyes and curse Vince for letting him get another set of pens last weekend.

"The fuckin' pens." The groan that followed was not his. At that his eyes popped open and he looked at his bed companion. "Why the hell didn't you stop me?"

"Because that's my job," the wry voice commented.

"Hasn't it always been?" Stuart turned and looked at his best friend of eighteen years and his monogamous lover of the last one.

"You said you wanted to relive your younger years." Vince shrugged and wiped the sleep out of his eyes, seemingly oblivious to the cockstand  
that tempted his bed partner. "Go back to sleep. It's only half six." Vince rolled onto his side away from Stuart.

Memories of the night before came flooding back and Stuart grinned wolfishly. He had indeed made a map of his shags, except these were  
the map of him and Vince's shags. He looked around and let out a bark of laughter.

"Have a go at me, why don't you." Vince snarked, but didn't particularly sound peeved. Amused was a better word.

"Mmmm, I might just." Stuart dived on top of Vince and pressed him to the bed. He slid a knee between Vince's thighs, spreading them as he admired his handwork. "Purple was an interesting choice."

"Bastard." Vince's voice was husky with memory and want.

Stuart reared back and traced a finger down the arrow and the big star that covered Vince's back and ass. Yeah, a true map of Stuart's shags  
with Vince. With a chuckle he leaned down and licked his way down Vince's back. At least Vince had insisted that this time he get flavored pens. "Grape."

END


End file.
